


Blue Fairy

by oneiromantic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiromantic/pseuds/oneiromantic





	Blue Fairy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dltoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dltoro/gifts).




End file.
